This application relates to support devices useful for mounting and displaying items such as décor and other items, for example strands of lighting and wreaths, on buildings and other structures. The devices are specifically adapted for mounting on portions of structures constructed with brick, stone, concrete blocks or cinder blocks, and are suitable for use both indoors and outdoors.